Out of the Night
by eye-candy 56
Summary: Carlisle Cullen. The nicest vampire you could meet. But everyone has their secrets, everyone has a past. This story follows Carlisle's secrets he hoped no one would ever find out. Not a slash fanfic. Involves another new character.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first fic with Twilight so I'm trying my best =) Set after Breaking Dawn and for the sake of the story, none of the Volturi are married =)

The first chapter is short; I promise longer chapters when I can go deeper into the storyline.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sob*

Out of the Night

Chapter One: Too Good to be True

Carlisle had never been happier. Not in his long life had he been so content with how things had turned out. The sound of laughter floated around his house as he gazed out on the gardens where Esme was reading a book. Renesmee then ran behind him screeching as Jacob chased her, trying to tickle her. He smiled and wandered to the main room where Edward and Bella where sitting at the piano, dainty tunes filling the room. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet were elsewhere around the house but everyone was happy and content. Renesmee flew back into the room, though she was chasing Jacob this time.

"Nessie, if you don't stop chasing Jacob, you are so grounded." Edward muttered.

The two teens stopped, panting from how hard they were laughing. Jacob scooped her into his arms and placed a small kiss on her head.

"Ah Edward, what an old man you've become." Laughed Carlisle to which Edward smiled and continued playing piano. Carlisle then made his way outside to Esme. He sat down next to her in the sun which made their skin sparkle intensely. She smiled at him and put her book down as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart he studied her features then sighed.

"My life is so perfect, Esme. I couldn't ask for anything more." He smiled smugly.

She laughed and smoothed his already perfect hair back from his face. They then curled up together, trying to imagine the hot sun warming they're skin. They lay like this for a while, enjoying it until the music from the house stopped mid-song. Carlisle glanced up at the house as it was unlike Edward to stop during a song. He was picky about having to finish something. He kissed his wife on the head then wandered up to the house, where everyone was sitting around Alice as she tried to explain something. The looks on their faces struck fear into Carlisle.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Someone is coming here." Alice whispered as she drew on a piece of paper. It was a figure of a person. "She's coming here to warn us about something, something to do with Nessie."

Jacob's grip tightened around Nessie's slender waist. Edward and Bella looked worriedly at each other. Carlisle wandered behind Alice watching her drawing take shape. The woman had very long brown hair and was slim. She grabbed another piece of paper and started to draw a face. The girl had full lips and large eyes that looked out from beneath strands of her long hair. Alice stopped drawing and everyone looked at the picture. Esme had arrived and as Rosalie filled her in on the situation Nessie frowned.

"I've never seen her before in my life." She shrugged. "Any of you guys know her?"

The family muttered that they hadn't except Edward whose firm stare was on Carlisle. Carlisle's eyes hadn't left the portrait. He was unaware that Edward was reading his thoughts.

"Who is she, Carlisle?" Edward asked quietly. The attention was turned on him and he sank into a chair and put his head into his hands.

"Carlisle, answer me." Edward muttered "is my daughter in danger?"

Carlisle raised his eyes, terror and confusion etched in his features.

"Everyone is in danger Edward. Everyone." He whispered brokenly.

"WHO IS SHE?" he shouted.

"Her name is Luciana. She is an old friend of mine. A very old and powerful friend."

"If she's your friend then why are we in danger?" Bella asked quietly.

"Because I done something terrible to her. Something unforgivable." He stood up and began to walk out of the room. Edward looked into his thoughts again as he walked away.

"What do you mean, you can't believe she escaped? Escaped from where? Stop holding information from us Carlisle."

He turned to his family and said quietly:

"It's a complex story, one which I will go into detail with later but essentially, she has escaped from the Volturi. She was their prisoner and greatest weapon and I don't know why she wants Renesmee but I am worried. We all should be."

He turned to go and sighed as he remembered how perfect his life had been only half an hour earlier.

Things were going to come to light that he'd hoped to keep a complete secret.

Luciana had to be stopped before it was too late.

Perhaps it already was.

A/n: well? Leave me a wee review please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Emphasis on the constructive. No story bashing =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: hey thanks for the reviews and such. Really appreciate it *smiles*

Here is the second chapter. Forgot to mention, there will be some descriptions of horror and violence within my story but well it's about vampires so it goes hand in hand.

Hope you like :)

Out of the Night

Chapter 2: Skills Long Forgotten

"Carlisle?"

Esme's voice came with tentative, quiet knocks through the door. He didn't answer her; he simply stared out of the window at the figures training in the garden.

_A waste of precious time._

The door opened and she stepped into the room. He turned in his swivel chair and looked at her questioningly. She stood uncomfortably noticing the mess his office had become. Books everywhere, old paintings, old records were strewn everywhere. Fantasia on a Theme echoed around the room from the record player. What was most disturbing for Esme was Carlisle's face. It bore an ashen expression, everything about him seemed defeated.

"Sorry for just bursting in but it's been three days. Your family need you. Your absence is terrifying everyone and its really annoying Edward." She said quietly as he turned back to the window. "Please come down and help us understand why you're so afraid!"

"No, I can't. It's nothing anyone will believe." He muttered. "It's pointless trying to explain. There is no way of escaping it."

"fine." She said sternly and exited the room, slamming the door behind her. When she turned to go downstairs, Renesmee was sitting on the floor, fear in her eyes.

"Why won't he help us?" she whispered.

Esme shrugged her shoulders and took Nessie's hand, pulling her to her feet then guiding her downstairs. They stood at the window watching everyone fighting, thinking about what could have possibly spooked Carlisle so much.

Outside, Edward fought as hard as he could but he kept getting distracted by the figure at the upstairs window. His lack of concentration was showing and Emmett took the opportunity to make him realise it. When he noticed his eyes flick very slightly to the side, he kicked him square in the chest, sending Edward back about 30ft. When he landed on his back, he let out a massive roar of frustration and jumped back to his feet. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as he ran towards the house, and then they all followed.

Edward flew up the stairs and kicked down Carlisle's door, knocking the record player to the ground. Carlisle stood up and turned so that he and Edward were face to face.

"Why are you hiding up here?!" Edward demanded to know. "Do you not care about what'll happen to her?"

"Of course I do," Carlisle growled back, "but I won't waste my time fighting you, you're nowhere near strong enough."

Edward grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"I'm not strong enough? How are we supposed to know if you don't fight?"

"No, Edward, you're not strong enough," Carlisle threw him against the desk, "and you won't ever be strong enough!"

"How are we supposed to know that?" Carlisle spun round to see Alice at his door with everyone behind him; she was speaking not angrily but pleadingly. "You haven't told us anything about her or what she can do!"

"There's no point in telling you, you'll find out anyway." He said sadly.

"So you plan to send us into a fight and not warn us what to expect?" Edward growled.

"It was never my idea to fight. That was your master plan."

"At least I have a plan! I'm not the guy moping around in his office feeling sorry for himself. You're a damn coward Carlisle!" Edward shouted. Carlisle turned to face him slowly, anger burning in his eyes. He walked towards the window and picked a piece of paper from off the floor. It was big and when he turned back, he was staring at it with the ashen expression. He glanced up at Alice.

"This is her, this is the girl you seen?" He handed her the paper and she ran her eyes over it, her expression turning to one of horror. She mutely nodded. Bella looked at it over her shoulder and she cursed quietly.

"Look at the painting Edward. The man who painted it was a human, the only human who witnessed the scene, and when she found out about it... she hunted him down and publicly tore him limb from limb."

Edward took the painting quietly. Then gasped when he seen what it portrayed.

The girl, Luciana, was standing with her back to a field of corpses, blood running down her front, her hair matted with it, her eyes a shining scarlet. In front of her, were The Volturi. Aro was shaking her hand and they were all smiling. The scrawled writing at the bottom said:

_Vampyr Initiation: Where the Beauty slays the Thousand_

"There are more paintings Edward," Carlisle whispered "In this one, she kills an actual vampire in the same way the Volturi do." He tossed a painting at him. "She was the esteemed vampire, the strongest, ten times stronger than Alec and Jane. And she is the most bloodthirsty, most violent vampire I have ever met. That first picture was by a human artist. The rest were painted by an artist who was paid to paint them whenever she wanted or whenever she was out to kill. This is what we're dealing with."

He had not told them everything. There was more shocking things than her bloodlust but they could be told once this information had been absorbed.

"Carlisle," Edward muttered still looking at the picture "what do we do? What about the wolves? Would they be a good help? You know with the werewolf vampire thing-?"

"No," he shook his head, "she has torn apart a werewolf before, for fun."

"Then what?! Tell us!" Bella cried out pulling her daughter to her and gripping her tight.

"We run." Carlisle said simply. "it may be cowardly and it's definitely not a long term plan but for now, it's all we have."

"Where will we go?" Nessie whispered.

"Italy." Carlisle nodded.

"You are kidding me!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's the one place she'll never go. She won't be a prisoner again." He said. "We won't go close to Volterra, but if they get wind of us in Italy, they will come to see us. But that's the least of our worries. Start packing the cars, I'll book the flights. Be ready in two hours!"

Everyone started sprinting about except Edward who put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Will this work?"

"I hope so Edward. If it doesn't, then we are in more trouble than ever before."

He nodded and walked out of the room. Carlisle glanced at his desk and moved some of the horrific paintings out of the way. At the very bottom was one of Luciana.

There was no blood, no anger, nothing to suggest her violence. There was a small smile on her face and her eyes were black, not red. He smiled and let himself absorb the painting. He remembered it like it was only yesterday. He remembered it well because it was his own masterpiece.

It was Carlisle who had been the artist.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Apologies! My Microsoft word destroyed itself! This is me finally fixing it haha. I just hope there is still people who want to read my story.

If there is then enjoy :)

Out of the Night

Chapter Three: A History of Violence

"Pack lightly! We can buy new things in Italy if needed!"

Esme was shouting orders as everyone frantically got ready. Jacob had left to tell the rest of his pack about his "short trip" with the Cullens and made them promise to try and avoid a foreign brunette vampire should she show up in the area. Only attack her if absolutely necessary. He ignored them when they asked for more information, when they yelled that they weren't stupid and if they were going to be in real danger then they had a right to know. But he didn't tell them and swore them to secrecy to the whereabouts of his trip.

Back in the Cullen's house, Bella was shadowing Nessie, which wasn't helping with anyone's nerves.

"Mom, I swear to God, if you don't back up then I'm gonna kill you!"

"what? So now it's a crime to be worried about my own daughter? Oh and I'd like to see you try to kill me, you are only part vampire you know!" Bella nagged.

"Mom! Just give me 5 minutes, I want to talk to Carlisle." She had stopped outside his office.

Bella frowned then nodded, turning on her heel and screeching for Edward. Nessie sighed, shook her head then gently eased the door open. Carlisle was standing in front of the window, looking out at the sun slowly going down. His office was spotless again. The music had stopped and the paintings been put away. He turned his head and half smiled at her. So she closed the door and went to stand next to him, taking his cold hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze.

"Carlisle?" she said quietly as he looked down at her, "why do you have so many paintings of her?"

"… I'm a collector of fine art, am I not?" he said uncomfortably, "those paintings are priceless."

"Why have you hid them then? Surely you'd want people to see them? And why are they so violent? And why-"

"Because Nessie," He interrupted sharply "She was terrifyingly violent and bloodthirsty. And I hide them because I don't want to parade around the fact that I used to be one of the favoured amongst the Volturi…" he looked at her fully "ok?"

She nodded silently then let go of his hand. She walked back towards the door and let herself out quietly. She sat down on the top step again and sighed heavily.

"I am so totally fucked."

"The cars are loaded, we're ready to go!" Emmett shouted from the front of the house "Where's Carlisle?"

Edward growled and told everyone to start getting into the cars. He sprinted up to Carlisle's study and met him at the door.

"what the hell is taking so long?" Edward barked.

"don't take that tone with me! I was securing everything. I'm hoping that if she does come here then she might think she's made a mistake. If that happens then we can come home sooner rather than later, ok?" Carlisle grumbled back.

"Sorry, it's just everyones ready to go now."

"Jacob's back then?" he asked and Edward nodded. "Then lets go, and quickly."

They made their way to the cars and when he was getting into the front seat, Bella shouted,

"Shit! I forgot the passports!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Edward shouted at her.

"Don't shout at me, I have been a bit stressed today-"

"oh my god, you guys suck!" Nessie yelled and got out the car, running to the house. Everyone started shouting for her to come back to the car and started getting out but she was already in the house. Carlisle started going after her and when he got to the front door, everyone stopped shouting. He turned around to see Alice, stock still, her eyes wide and full of fear.

"We're too late." She whispered.

Immediately he sprinted into the house and up the stairs. He got to Nessie's room and stopped dead.

Nessie was just in front of him, her purse and its items were dropped on the floor and had spilled out. In front of the purse, was Luciana.

What was only a second seemed like an eternity. He watched as Luciana's wide eyed, hungry stare moved from Renesmee and onto himself. Her red eyes narrowed slightly and a smirk moved her purple lips.

"Carlisle, my Love, it's been too long."

Her silvery English voice sang out as she took a step closer and put a hand on Nessie.

"Far, far too long."

A/n: another chapter down. I'm already writing the next one :)


End file.
